Falling for the Darkness
by Marik's girl
Summary: Anzu Mazaki always thought that she loved Yami. But one day she finds out that he doesn't feel the same way, he was kissing another girl! She runs away with tears in her eyes and just happens to run into Yami Bakura, will Bakura have a change of heart and heal Anzu's broken heart?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Tabitha Anderson © Marik's Girl

Note: This is going to be a Bakura/Anzu story with a side of Yami/OC (Which was originally was Yami/Shizuka, but I changed my mind) This is an old story that I never uploaded to FFN, well here it is :) Please enjoy.

Falling for the Darkness  
Written by: Marik's Girl

Prologue

Anzu Mazaki didn't know how in the world it happened… like c' mon, she didn't even like the guy! - he was a plain jerk! And at times he could be on the insane side as well… but, she found that she liked his lighter side, Ryou - to be much nicer, he was kind of shy and very sweet, why couldn't she fall for someone like that? But _**nooooo**_, she had to fall in love with a sarcastic 5,000-year-old Tomb Robber from ancient Egypt. Not that Yami was any better…. He was much kinder though - and she thought at one point that she was in love with him… but later found out that he was in love with someone else, and she could never change that. And what was with falling for a guy that was 5,000 years old thing? Anzu sighed as she looked out the school window and started to remember how this whole thing started…

:::::

She swears that Jonouchi was going to get it! Anzu was on the search for a blonde idiot known as Jonouchi! It was Friday after school, and they had an assignment for school due by Monday. If looks could kill…

"Don't… someone might see..." Anzu blinked, a girl's voice - that sounded familiar to her somehow. "Let them see then." That voice sounds like… "Yami, please, I'm being serious here!"

Anzu got curious and peeked around the corner. There stood a girl with turquoise eyes and long wavy brown hair with blonde highlight in them, fair skin and the girl's uniform of Domino High. Her back was against a wall. Anzu knew that girl, that was Tabitha Anderson, one of her close friends that was a girl. And she saw in front of Tabitha was Yami. Has arms up against the wall, trapping her from escape. Tabitha closed her eyes, and Yami mumbled a: "I'm serious too" and lean towards her neck and softly kissed it. Tabitha blushed a bright red and then tried to get away from his gentle kisses on her neck. He then stops, and she sighed in relief, hoping that he came to his scents. She looked at him and only saw a hungry look in his eyes. "Ya-!?" tired of her speaking, he took hold of her face and kissed on the lips with a hungry matter.

That's when Anzu had to look the other way. She couldn't take it anymore! Tears ran down her face, she used her hands to cover her face, and she slid downwards against the wall. How could she be so blind? She should have known that Yami had no feelings for her… maybe it was the fact that she never told Yami how she felt? Perhaps it was her fault? But to see those two together… broke her heart into pieces. She lifted her face him her hands, her normal cerulean blue eyes, were tinted with red. She wiped her tears away and stood up. She had to leave before they found her. So she ran through the park - she didn't know she was in front of someone until she crashes on top of that someone… and that someone happens to be Bakura - the spirit of the millennium ring. "Ah!" not knowing what else to say.

Yami Bakura came face to face with the friendship girl as she had knocked him down and landed on him, their faces nearly apart. She took hold of his white and light blue striped shirt that he usually wore, and a blush creeps up onto her cheeks, his narrow cold chocolate brown eyes also noticed that her eyes are puffy and held a tint of red in her cerulean blue eyes. She had been crying.

Because of the Pharaoh, no doubt.

He scowled at her in displeasure. "Would you get off of me!" The girl that he was showing his displeasure too. (Anzu) could only nod her head and loosen her grip on his shirt and hurried to get off of him, once-off, she offered to help him up, but he just brushed her hand away and got up himself. 'Jerk.' she thought to herself. Well, this was Yami Bakura were talking about here. He dusted himself off and then looked at her; he paused for a moment as he looked at her with no emotion on his face, then he smirked. "Crying over the Pharaoh?" Anzu immediately denied what Bakura had said. "I am not crying over Yami!" she said with a glare, which only made Bakura's grin go wider. "And even if I was, which I'm NOT - It's none of your business anyway!"

"So you are crying over him. What happened, he chooses another girl that wasn't you?"

"This is stupid! Leave me alone!" She then walks past him, to get away from him. He just smirked and began to follow her, his long silver-white hair that was a bit spiky compared to Ryou's slightly blew in the wind. This was turning out to be fun.

"Anzu!" Anzu looked up and saw Jonouchi waving at her. Great, that was the reason, she saw Yami and Tabitha in their position AND the fact that Yami kissed Tabitha. And then she found herself being annoyed by Yami Bakura. She stopped and gave Jonouchi her, Nothing-Is-Wrong-With-Me smile. Which she was not okay. "Hey, Anzu! Sorry I ran off like I did - Oh, hi Ryou." Anzu looked over her shoulder and saw Ryou Bakura standing right behind her. "Hey, have you been crying Anzu?" asked Jonouchi as he titled his head. She looked back at Jonouchi. "I have not been crying! Will people stop asking me that… you know what? Forget it! I'm going home." She said as she stomped away from both Ryou and Jonouchi.

Jonouchi looked at Ryou with a confused look on his face. "What did I say?" Ryou just shook his head. "I don't think you said anything wrong - I think that she is upset about something, that why I was following her. I was concerned something happened because she looked like she had been crying… maybe something happened?" Jonouchi slammed his fists against each. "Nothing better had happened to her!" Jonouchi was acting like the overprotective older brother, a brother that she never had. As far as Ryou knew, Anzu Mazaki was an only child. Unknown to Jonouchi though, Ryou's eyes narrowed and turned an intense chocolate color. Bakura wondered why she didn't just tell her friends about - she was the friendship girl, after all. Or was she afraid of what might they do to Yami for doing such an acted? They all knew about Anzu's feelings about Yami (besides Yami himself.) Bakura was in no rush to do anything lately, why not annoy the girl for a bit?

~ End Prologue ~

This chapter took me about three to four days to write. I don't have a desk right now (my other one broke during the move) so my computer is on the floor… it and hurts my back to write/type a chapter up. Hopefully I will get a desk soon. I hope. And yes I know, I should be updating my stories and not making new ones…. Oh, well - I hope you enjoyed the prologue of this story.

Until, next time,

Marik's girl


End file.
